A Lemma Fanfic
by Lemmaislife
Summary: A look into the past relationship of Emma Chota & Leo Roth and maybe even a look into a new possible relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Emma stared at Leo in complete shock. One minute they were arguing over her saying he liked Kara and him denying it of course and the next he was kissing her. She didn't understand how it had changed so fast. She done what she was probably best at, she walked away. She went straight to her room to think about recent events. Maybe that was the best part of having no roommate, there was no one to interrupt her thoughts, except the nurses of course coming in every now and again to see if she had eaten. She stared blankly at the wall as she sunk into a flashback.

Emma had just arrived in the hospital. As far as she was concerned it was going to be the worst experience in her life. She was 16 years old and had been admitted into the hospital for Anorexia Nervosa. Her own parents didn't even believe that she had it and called her an attention seeker and also refused to visit her. And then she met him. She had just walked into the cafeteria and saw him. He had spoken to her the minute she walked in which made her smile "Admittedly it's not my best look." He had said to her referring to the small fedora hat that was placed on his head. Emma shrugged it off with a smile trying to make him feel better "It's just a little small." She replied. "These were all sent by my sister, I think this one might actually be hers." He said with a laugh. "For what it's worth you have a nice head. I don't think you need any hats at all." Emma said with a smile mentally scolding herself for being so awkward. Leo passed her the hat and Emma giggled a little as she tried it on. "Looks way better on you." Leo commented. Emma smiled as she thanked him. They talked for a little more until Emma excused herself. Leo had given her the hat and she said goodbye. That was the first day she met Leo Roth and she was extremely grateful for it.

Emma sighed softly to herself as she came back to reality. She looked around the room and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight unless she had spoken to Leo about what happened and what the hell he thought he was doing. Emma slowly got up out of her bed and walked down the long hospital corridor until she got to the elevator. She stepped inside and pressed the appropiate button to get to Leo's floor. Once the elevator opened she walked along to Leo's room. Emma saw him and Jordi talking and slowly knocked on the door. Both Leo and Jordi looked over at her. A huge smile appeared on Leo's face which made Emma feel awful. "Um hey, Leo can we talk?" She asked him quietly all her confidence quickly fading. Leo led her out of his room and they walked alongside each other. Leo had subtly tried to grab her hand but Emma knew and slowly moved her hand away. They came to a stop when they reached the cafeteria; the same place that they met. Emma stared down at her hands and slowly looked up at him as they sat down "Leo.. What was that?" She asked him referring to the kiss. "Emma.. I love you, I know you love me too. So what's the problem?" He asked her. Emma looked at him "I can't trust you Leo.. Kara is here now. Who is so much prettier than I am. Who's to say it's not going to happen again?" She asked him. "I was an idiot, and I'll admit it. Please just give us a try." He begged her. Emma shook her head "Show me you've changed then I'll think about it." She told him walking away to her room to get a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Emma woke up the next morning with the smell of Red Roses. She opened her eyes and looked around. Surrounding her was a bunch of Red Roses standing in a vase next to her bed. She reached over and took the card reading it 'Emma, these are for you. I'm going to show you how much I love you and how much I've changed.' Leo x' A small smile reached her face as she read it. 'Wow he must be serious.' She thought to herself. As she put the flowers away her mind wandered to another flashback.

Emma and Leo were lying on his bed, her head lying on his chest. He had just started his chemotherapy and it was safe to say he was terrified. But he had no problem showing Emma because he knew that she loved him no matter what. "I'm scared Emma." He said in such a low voice he wasn't sure if she'd even heard him but she did. She sat up and turned to face him. She took both of his hands in hers "You're gonna get through this Leo, you're gonna go through the Chemo and you're gonna kick Cancer's butt. You're gonna be the same Leo I know and love. You're gonna make it because everyone needs you. I need you." She told him looking straight into his eyes. A small smile reached his face and he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back then retreated back to her original position. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Emma sighed softly as she came back to reality. She started thinking about what she should do. Maybe being in a relationship with Leo again wouldn't be a bad thing. She decided to take a walk. She walked out of her room after getting dressed completely lost in thought. All of a sudden someone stopped her and she looked up to see Jordi. "Uh hey Emma." He said with a small smile. "Oh hey Jordi what's up?" She asked him with a genuine smile "I need to tell you something. I really like you Emma and I think if you give me a chance you could like me too." Jordi confessed. Emma stared at him in shock "I need to think." She told him before walking away back to her room.

Emma sat on her bed while she was in her room. 'Jordi likes me?' She asked herself in shock. She started thinking about her relationship with Leo again. This time she thought of the incident that happened on her birthday. He had planned her a big surprise in his room so she got ready and walked to his room. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. The image in front of her was Leo making out with some random girl. "So this is my surprise then?" She asked him. Leo pushed the girl from him and stuttered "No.. It didn't mean anything." He told her. Emma laughed bitterly and shook her head "Save it. We're over." She said walking away.

A tear fell down Emma's face as she thought about it. She decided not to think about what happened next as it would make her ten times worse. She sighed softly as she laid down on her bed. Clearly she had some decisions to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was tossing and turning all night. She was having an nightmare, well it wasn't really a nightmare more of a flashback. It was what happened after she caught Leo with that girl. She got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was trying to be strong, she really was but she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran to the girls bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Emma quickly jumped up in bed. She was sweating and losing her breath. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Once she got dressed she walked outside and sat on the grass. To her surprise she was joined by Jordi. She knew he was waiting on an answer. She sighed and looked over at him "Look Jordi I know that you like me and I like you. I just don't think you really like me. And plus me and Leo have a lot of history. I can't just leave all that behind." She told him. Jordi got angry. "No wonder you're here for an eating disorder. I don't know what I ever saw in you in the first place!" He said walking off.

Emma stared in shock. Violent tears started approaching and she ran into the hospital sobbing. She didn't really see where she was going and bumped into someone. "Emma?" The mystery man asked concerned. She looked up to see it was Leo. She sobbed into his shirt as he stroked her hair. He took her back to her room and laid down on the bed with her until she was ready to talk.

She sat up and looked over at him "Jordi likes me but I don't think he really does and I told him that and about the history between us and he just lost it. He said he's not surprised I have an eating disorder and he doesn't know what he saw in me." She told him. An angry look arrived on Leo's face "Don't you dare listen to him because you are the most amazing person in this world. And you're way too good for him and for anyone else for that matter. And I know that I totally screwed up last time but that has just shown me how much of an idiot I am and how much I don't deserve you." He told her.

Everything that he had said made Emma smile "I want to try again. I think we can make it work." She told him. This time it was Leo's turn to smile "Oh we will make it work." Leo grinned "I will make sure of that because I won't lose you again, I can't lose you again. If that ever happened again I don't know what I'd do." He told her.

Emma smiled and laid down again next to him. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her. She knew she didn't have to worry about horrible flashbacks and bad dreams because she had Leo beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma woke up not feeling right. But it wasn't a sick kind of feeling. It was all the demons in her body trying to get her. The voices in her head 'You're not good enough for Leo. Why are you trying again when you'll fail?' 'You're not good enough for anyone' 'Jordi was right about everything he said' 'You deserve to have an eating disorder.' It was all too much for her. She ran out of her room and to the bathroom to do what she knew best. But before she could get there Leo pulled her back. He had seen her running and knew what was going to happen next. He looked into her eyes and shook his head "You're better than this. You're perfect the way you are. You don't need to throw up to make yourself feel better." He told her before bringing her back into her room. He stayed with her for the remainder of the morning just trying to calm her down which turned into a harder task than he thought.

Later on in the day Emma started to feel a little better. Obviously hanging out with Leo helped a lot but she couldn't get what Jordi said out of her mind and Leo could tell something was going on. "Alright what's going on?" He asked her. Emma sighed and looked at him "I can't get what Jordi said out of my head." She told him. "You're perfect Emma. You're nothing of what he said you are. I'm gonna talk to him when I see him about the whole situation. Okay?" He told her. She nodded feeling slightly better about the situation.

Leo went back to his room afterwards, Emma assumed it was to talk to Leo. An hour later she got a text from Leo telling her to meet him at the Cafeteria. She smiled a little knowing that was where they met. She got up from her bed and walked to the cafeteria. She smiled once she saw Leo and walked over to him "Hey what's up?" She asked him. He looked up at her and showed her the small dinner. "I want you to try and eat something." He told her. Emma stared at him in doubt and discomfort. "Leo.. I can't." Emma told him. "You can. I believe in you. I believe you can get better. Do it for yourself, do it for us." He asked her. Emma nodded and took a small mouthful of the food in front of her. He smiled and went to kiss her "My mouth is full." She told him "I don't care." He said and kissed her anyway.

Later on in the night just before Emma was going to sleep there was a knock on the door. She looked over and saw Dash. She smiled a little before telling him to come in "What's up?" She asked him. "Look there's a lot of strain on Leo and Jordi's friendship at the minute but I just wanted to tell you I think you did the right thing by choosing Leo. You really make him happy." He informed her. A smile appeared on her face "Thanks Dash. That means a lot." She told him. He smiled at her before leaving her room. Emma went to sleep with a smile on her face that night.


End file.
